Recently, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) have been developed to assist driving of a driver. The ADAS has multiple sub-technology categories. Among those, the ADAS includes a pedestrian detection and collision mitigation system (PDCMS).
The PDCMS is a technology that warns a driver of a pedestrian collision when a collision of a pedestrian with a vehicle is expected and automatically activates an emergency brake.
Lethality and injury rates of pedestrian-related traffic accidents are so high, which leads to a lot of life loss. The PDCMS system may help reduce a speed of the vehicle against inevitable pedestrian collisions, thereby alleviating pedestrian impacts and reducing the lethality and the injury rates.
Therefore, a technology development for specific application of the PDCMS has been required.